Skin Deep
by Tabitha craft
Summary: What if Joey had what some people perceived as a flaw? Would Pacey still fall for her? Would Dawson? Would everything be different? A/U


**Hi, **

**This fic is set at the end of spring, senior year. There was no Andie and Pacey, Jack has yet to come out, Joey hasn't dated anyone. Joeys dad wasn't released when he was in the show and is still in prison, this there is no B&B**.

**Skin deep**

Looking in the mirror Joey sighed deeply.

'Stop doing that,' Bessie snapped at her. They weren't even in the same room but she could picture her little sister squishing what was admittedly more than an inch and frowning.

'I look terrible,' Joey grumbled stalking into Bessie's rooms and flopping onto the bed.

'You're beautiful little sis,' Bessie fussed around the room putting clothes in drawers. 'And if you don't like how you look then do something about it.'

'So you're saying I'm fat?' Joey glared at her sister.

'Joey, you know that after mom passed and dad got locked up you kinda turned to the cake for comfort, it's hardly a crime. I happen to think you look great.'

'Just fat?'

'More like a little chubby.'

'Boys dont like girls who are chubby,' Joey admitted.

'You mean Dawson,' Bessie clarified. 'I know that some boys are capable of falling for the person not the casing.'

'Ok agreed, except that even you have to admit that the boys who don't mind a little excess are peer pressured into not only avoiding girls that carry some but even teasing them.'

'Are kids being mean at school again?' Bessie was suddenly the mama bear.

'No Bes, that's not what I'm saying. I just...' Joey sighed again, 'I just wish that people weren't so quick to judge a book by its cover.'

'Sorry sister but that's just the way of the world. You and I are constantly judged by what dad did. Think about that.'

'But just because I like my chocolate a little more than the next person doesn't make me a bad person.'

'I know that.'

'Maybe they see me as someone who doesn't have control of myself? They think that I don't know I eat a little too much. That I'm deluded and that I keep putting food in my mouth even though I'm full because I've lost it.'

'I personally don't think teenage boys, or teenagers in general think that much about it.'

'Maybe,' Joey put her hands on her stomach and wobbled it.

'Joey,' Bessie complained.

'What? It reminds me what I need to get rid of,' she smirked.

'I need to get rid of you, you freak, now go get Alexander up from his sleep for me.'

'Yes sir,' Joey did a mock salute and went to fetch her nephew.

* * *

Jen spotted Joey as she ran into the school out of the rain. Her sometimes friend, sometimes nemesis was working the combination of her locker,

'Joey,' she ran up to her and tapped her arm.

'Oh hey,' Joey's smile faded at the sight of Jen, her blond hair wet, her blue eyes bright and her thin sweater soaked through on her thin frame. Gawd, she was every guys fantasy. At that moment heavy arms landed on her shoulder and the peculiarly nice scent of Pacey wafted up her nostrils.

'Wow go easy on the aftershave there Pace,' she unnecessarily waved a hand under her nose,

'Jen, you are rocking the wet babe look,' Paceys eyes roamed appreciatively over Jen from behind Joey, who looked up at him with wounded eyes that only Jen saw, after all no one ever told Joey she rocked any look.

'So Grams is away tonight,' she decided to change the subject, 'I thought you guys might want to come over? We'll get Dawson, Andie and Jack to come as well, some drinks, some games?'

'Thats my kinda thinking Lindly,' Pacey was nodding vigorously, still standing entirely too close to Joey. Joey wrapped her unflattering rain coat a little tighter around herself.

'I might need to work at the Ice House,' she shuffled her feet.

'You have to come Joey,' Jen beseeched.

'Yeah Potter it won't be fun without you,' Pacey said sincerely.

'Oh yeah,' she turned amused eyes on him, 'no one to trade barbed comments with.'

'You know me so well,' he teased. 'Seriously - you're more likely to get some shut eye at Jen's than yours!'

'Aint that the truth,' Joey promptly yawned. 'I'll check with Bessie at lunch,' she shrugged and smiled her goodbyes. 'See ya,' she turned to head to math, Pacey falling into step next to her.

'So Potter, you know science?' He looked at her hopefully.

'Yes I do,' she turned sparkling eyes on him, 'it's that systematic enterprise that builds and organizes knowledge in the form of testable explanations and predictions about the universe,' she laughed at his expression.

'Haha, so droll. You get that off wiki?'

'Might have done,' she laughed, a glorious sound in his opinion.

'So science...' he returned to point.

'Yes, first class after lunch.'

'I want to earn some extra credit, I didn't do quite as well on the last assignment as I wanted.'

'You want extra credit?' Joey turned incredulous eyes on him. He sighed,

'I'm shocked too.'

'Pace, you know I happen to think you have a lot of brain power in that head of yours, when you choose to use it. Unfortunately that's not often,' she bumped her shoulder against him and he smiled at the compliment hidden under the veiled threat - this is what I think but if you tell anyone I'll kill you.

'You're kinda sweet,' he mused looking down at her scowling face.

'Now there's no need to make fun of me,' she teased with an almost smile.

'So any plans to woo Dawson tonight?' he went for a change in topic, one that she didn't dignify with a response, instead choosing to stalk off into the classroom.

* * *

Dawson Leery watched his friend Joey row across the water. Together with Pacey they'd been friends since kindergarten. A lot of things had changed over those years including Joey. Dawson got the feeling at times that Joey liked him as more than a friend and sometimes he felt tempted to see whether that was true - after all it is nice to be wanted, but what then? He didn't really want her as a girlfriend. She had a nice face, and they were friends but she just wasn't his type. Now Jen - she was definitely his type and Jen and Joey were opposites on every front. Maybe if Joey lost some weight, god, he hated himself for the thought but it was true. It was impossible to see past the extra layers because every time he thought of kissing her, well he thought of that extra fat and he thought of the guys in the locker room and the things they said and the names they called her. She was an easy target after all.

'Hey Joey,' he called running down to the dock and helping her tie up her boat. 'I see Bessie gave you a freedom pass.'

'Apparently I do indeed look tired,' Joey smiled as Dawson fussed around her taking her bag for her.

'I think Jen is pretty excited to have a night of freedom from Grams,' Dawson joked as they walked up to their friends house, 'Pacey somehow managed to score some booze and she's got tons of snacks, so you'll be happy,' he smiled at her turning away before her face fell.

'Oh I love my snacks,' she muttered.

'I know,' Dawson laughed missing her tone completely.

'So Andie and Jack are here?"

'Yeah...I think Pacey's got the hots for Andie, watch tonight and let me know what you think!'

'Well she's blond, thin and pretty what's not to like?' Joey asked sincerely.

'She would be true to type,' Dawson agreed, banging on the door and then pushing it open to head inside.

'So you have no feelings for her? I've noticed that's your type too,' Joey tried not to let her vested interest in his answer show.

'True, but I have feelings for someone a little closer to home,' he looked at her, blue eyes twinkling, blond hair hanging in his eyes and for a second, a split second, she thought he might be referring to her. Then of course she realized to whom he was referring as he looked pointedly at their host who was stood laughing with Jack.

'Oh Jen, really?' She frowned slightly.

'You don't think she'd be interested?' Dawson asked with wide eyes.

'Well...' Joey gave it real thought, 'in all honesty no.'

'You're wrong,' and there was the optimism that she so loved about him, an optimism that she sorely lacked.

'I just think that ship may have sailed Dawson,' she shrugged.

'You'll see,' he smiled engagingly as Jen hugged them hello.

* * *

Joey looked around the room in a slightly drunken haze. Dawson and Jack were engaged in a bizarre stand off for Jen's attention, bizarre because Jen and Joey were both pretty certain Jack was gay, even if Jack himself wasn't. It was obvious that Dawson was staking his claim but in an over eager puppy dog fashion. The more closely she observed the more obvious it was that Jack was chatting and Dawson was attempting to chat Jen up.

Her gaze floated over to the couch where Andie and Pacey were sat entirely too close together. Andie was talking in that enthusiastic way she had, with wide eyes and tail wagging. Joey smiled at her own bitchiness - it wasn't that she wasn't bitchy, it was that she wasn't usually bitchy about people who were her friends. She was normally loyal to a fault.  
She rolled her eyes as Andie's hand "accidentally" landed on Pacey for the umpteenth time and picked up her vodka and diet coke.

Leaning against the couch from her hidden vantage point she watched Dawson perform the same "hand flap" move on Jen, that Andie had just performed on Pacey and it occurred to her that maybe Andie and Dawson were better suited than either of the current couples. Moving behind the couch she lay back and mused over this new revelation. The problem was of course Dawson. It wasn't as if Andie would kick up much of a fuss. She was flirting with Pacey because Jack was her brother and Dawson was flirting with Jen. There was no other reason on earth for a girl to flirt with Pacey. It wasn't that he was bad looking, he wasn't, he had a nice face and a nice body, it was just that he was Pacey.

Sitting up slightly, she took another sip of her drink and watched the trio from the kitchen set up camp on furniture in the living room thus ruining Andie's plans. Looking between the individuals it suddenly occurred to her that Jen and Pacey could work together. They were both quick witted, sexually experienced, funny and generally easy going, oh and they had high morals, she added mentally. There was definite mischief to cause, though it occurred to her that no one had noticed her absence and that made her feel bad. As if by magic Jen asked over the top of the general chit chat,

'Where's Joey gone?'

'She's lying behind the couch,' it surprised her that Pacey had noticed.

'As long as she didn't take the chocolate stash,' Dawson quipped and tears sprung to her eyes.

'Grow up,' Pacey muttered under his breath and when she opened her eyes a few moments later she wasn't surprised to see Pacey standing over her. 'We're going to play truth or dare, you know how Jen loves that game, you should play.'

'I don't think so,' she swiped at a tear drawing her knees up to her chest. Pacey again surprised her by dropping to the floor next to her.

'He only says things like that because he desperately wants to be witty and isn't,' he told her putting a hand on her knee and squeezing it gently. Joey didn't say anything, 'come play Jo,' Pacey beseeched.

'Ok,' she grumbled and took the hand he proffered and allowed him to help her up.

'She'll play,' he announced grandly and their friends cheered.

* * *

'So, tell us Pacey, how many girls have you slept with?' Jack stared at his friend.

'Hmmmm, that would be none...' he held up a hand to halt the cat calling, 'I slept with Tamara, and she was a woman,' he finished and Joey cracked up.

Jen watched Joey laugh. Joeys whole face lit up when she laughed and it made Jen look beyond the bad clothes and the puppy fat - Joey was actually kind of beautiful. Maybe they were all a little guilty of not really seeing her as more than a platonic member of their group. Joey was a girl and she deserved to be treated as one, not just ignored. Only none of the guys seemed to be after her and she seemed to hold a slightly baseless adoration of Dawson, who, much to her chagrin, seemed to be after her. Jen looked at Joey who was still smiling and at Pacey glowing in evident pleasure at having made her laugh. Wouldn't Pacey and Joey be more suited? Certainly better than Dawson and Joey, a calamitous concoction. Only Jen couldn't tell who Pacey was interested in, if he was even interested in anyone.

'Ok, Joeys turn,' Pacey informed the others after all the teasing over his announcement had calmed.

'Ok, Andie, truth or dare?' Joey asked.

'I think definitely dare,' Andie smiled.

'Ok...I dare you to spend 7 minutes in the hall way closet with...' everybody waited sure she would say Pacey, 'Dawson.' Jen spat out her drink in surprise and everybody started talking at once. 'And yes you have to kiss,' Joey looked remarkably pleased with herself. Jen sidled up next to her and whispered,

'Thanks,' in her ear causing Joey to look even happier. Joey stole a look at Pacey but he looked as gleeful as Jack, so maybe he wasn't as quite into Andie as she was into him.

'Come on then,' Dawson held out his hand in a grandiose manner and pulled Andie to her feet. She giggled and followed him to the hallway closet and they disappeared inside.

'You make me laugh Potter,' Pacey teased flopping down beside Joey on the couch when he returned from the kitchen where Jack and Jen had gone to scrummage for more snacks and booze.

'Whys that?' she was smiling widely.

'You clearly have a thing for the boy and yet you willingly push him towards the girl that might just be perfect for him.'

'You know that never in a million years will Dawson be interested in me...'

'You can't know that,' Pacey shook his head.

'Ok, so maybe if I lost 30 pounds and dyed my hair blond,' she shrugged.

'You don't need to change a thing,' Pacey gave her a warm look and she blushed.

'You're sweet,' she dismissed the compliment - it was no secret that Pacey had a smooth tongue when it came to girls.

'So are you,' he looked pointedly at the cupboard.

'You know, I'm not gonna make him happy - someone might as well.'

'I fear that if those two ever got it together then they'd end up married one day,' he smiled as she laughed out loud again.

'It occurred to me as I was watching him flirt with Jen and her flirt with you, that actually they might just be better off together.'

'Lets see if you're right!'

'I have a plan for you as well,' she smirked and he laughed this time,

'Well it's either Jen or you,' he summarized.

'Or Jack...I mean when he finally comes out.'

'I have my suspicions about him too,' Pacey had clearly come to the same conclusion.

'Yeah, but I haven't worked out how to let him know that we would all be ok with it.'

'I think just being ok with it aught to work. He'll eventually tell us if its true.'

'You're probably right,' Joey agreed looking at her watch.

'So what's your plan for me then? Seven minutes with you? If you want me you only have to say the word,' he teased dropping a heavy arm across her shoulders.

'Hmmm tempting,' she pretended to think about it, 'but I've decided you and Jen are rather well suited.'

'You have huh? And do I get a say?'

'Nope,' she shook her head.

'Well I hate to burst your bubble...' He trailed off.

'In what way?' she arched a sculptured brow at him.

'Well, here's a little secret - Jen and I tried that, it didn't work.'

'You dated?' her mouth fell open and she felt a little unwell.

'Nope...we had what the kids call a sex pact.'

'You had sex?' Somehow that made her feel worse.

'Actually no... that's what I mean when I say it didn't work, we were willing to give it a go, but we just weren't feeling it.'

'Oh,' Joey deflated. 'So who do I send you into the closet with now?' she asked and then grinned, 'I guess I could send you in with Jack and you could yank him out of the closet!' Pacey laughed loudly and for a long few moments,

'Thats not a bad idea except Jackers doesn't really do it for me. You could always send me in with you?' he gave her a squeeze.

'I'm pretty sure I don't do it for you either,' she smiled though - Pacey somehow always made her feel good about herself without making it feel like pity.

'You might be surprised,' he said but it was drowned out by Jen and Jacks return and the clink of glasses and the realization that Dawson and Andie should have departed from the closet five minutes earlier.

'Go get them Pace,' Joey pushed him up and he headed for the closet returning with a sheepish looking Dawson and Andie. As they returned in front of Pacey he snuck Joey a cheeky thumbs up - her plan appeared to be working.

'So, um isn't it your turn Jen?' Andie tried to turn the attention away from her.

'Yeah...hmmm ok, so Joey, truth or dare?' Jen looked at the other girl hoping she'd choose dare.

'Truth,' Joey responded automatically.

'You always choose truth,' Jen grumbled. It was true, Joey did always choose truth but she hated the idea of someone being forced to kiss her when they really didn't want to.

'It is truth or dare,' Joey shrugged easily.

'Ok, so who was your first kiss?' Jen asked and then cringed at the look on Joeys face. 'No, no I changed my mind,' she attempted but Dawson interrupted.

'No take backs,' he was grinning, 'answer the question Jo.' Jen frowned. How was Dawson so incapable of seeing the look on Joeys face - it was obvious, to Jen at least, that Joey hadn't kissed anyone. Joey looked around trying to think of a witty retort and it seemed one was on the tip of her tongue when Pacey raised his hand,

'It was me,' he muttered sheepishly.

'You?' everyone, including Joey seemed to chorus at once.

'Now there's no need to be bashful frauline, we all know how much you want me, but I have to be honest and say this was a few years back. You were all sad one day...'

'My mom wasn't great,' Joey put in, a wistful look in her eye as Pacey recreated the picture for her.

'Dawson was being all Dawson - you know good with the words but you were still all sad. I hated seeing you like that and so I kissed you,' he grinned.

'And I yelled,' she smiled back at him.

'But you weren't quite so sad anymore,' he nudged her.

'Nope,' she looked triumphantly at Dawson. So she hadn't answered the question in the way they had wanted her too but she'd answered it.

'Pacey, truth or dare?' Jack asked and Pacey shrugged easily,

'Dare.'

'Ok, I dare you to go into the closet with Joey and kiss her, only this time she's not allowed to yell,' Jack was slightly over excited in Joeys opinion.

'With pleasure,' Pacey announced and stood holding out a hand to Joey. She hesitated for a good long moment before taking it and walking to the closet with him. The moved inside and darkness fell as Jen closed the door behind them. For a minute or so they stood in silence shrouded by darkness. Joey jumped when she felt Pacey's fingers on hers, a not unpleasant sensation springing to life in her stomach.

'Its ok Pace, you don't have to kiss me. I know he dared you but it's ok I understand.'

'You know Potter, I don't think you ever feel very beautiful but you really are you know,' and suddenly he was standing right in front of her, his body touching hers all the way along and she felt the air leave her body. Pacey was tall, and his body was hard, strong and pressed against hers causing her traitorous body to breakout in ridiculous tingles.

'I...'

'I want to kiss you,' she could just make out his eyes in the darkness and they were looking at her lips.

'But...' Whatever she had been about to say was swallowed as his lips pressed against hers, his body pressing more firmly against hers, his surprising and evident arousal moving against her. It felt really, really fantastic and so she kissed him back. She was surprised to find that everything about him aroused her, his smell, his taste, his body, the feel of him against her.

His arms wrapped around her and he groaned - he actually groaned as his hand tugged at her ass. The sound caused a strange swooping sensation to leap between her stomach and between her legs. She wanted more and clearly so did Pacey as he pushed her up against the wall his hand roving up her side to brush the underside of her breast. This time the moan came from her, but it was hard for her to feel embarrassed as he moaned into their kiss his fingers tweaking her nipple through her clothes, his other hand trailing down to press between her legs. It felt divine despite her layers of clothes.

'Times up,' Jen bashed on the door giving them a moment to spring apart before she opened it. They needn't have bothered, Jen took one look at them and knew that she was right - Pacey and Joey would be good together. Even though it was just a kiss, it was still a kiss.

* * *

'So...' Jen began as she and Joey grabbed sleeping bags and cushions from upstairs.

'So?' Joey turned to her, dragging her thoughts from her time in the closet with Pacey.

'Looked pretty heated in that closet,' Jen said bluntly watching her friend flush red.

'Thats an understatement...now why could Dawson never kiss me like that?'

'Because Dawson doesn't kiss like that ever! Pacey however...'

'I know, I know - if she's female he's tuned on.'

'Not exactly true - I didn't turn him on,' Jen waited for Joeys surprise but the other girl merely laughed,

'No, I guess you didn't,' at Jen's surprised look she went on, 'he told me about the pact earlier.'

'So...about your smoking hot time in the closet with Pacey earlier...'

'Pacey felt sorry for me. Like you he realized I hadn't ever kissed anyone. No one wants to kiss me, I'm not stupid Jen. I know how I look and how teenage guys feel about extra weight. I know I'm not beautiful. Pacey was sweet - he tried to make me feel special, and he gave me my first kiss. Under that obnoxious personality he's actually a really nice guy.'

'He's into you,' Jen ignored all the insecurities and went for the crux of the matter.

'He's not,' Joey shook her head. 'You, you and Andie, Miss Jacobs,  
Christy, you're all Paceys type. Me? I'm his friend. I've been his friend for years and despite all the banter, we care about each other, but he is definitely not into me - take my word for it.'

'Ok...but I disagree.'

'Can I tell you something? Something Bessie told me before I came over here? The reason she let me come?' Joey suddenly sat down on the bed. Jen sat beside her,

'Of course,' she encouraged.

'My dad was released this afternoon. He came home but I don't even know if Bessie and I want him there. I mean with Bodie working away...well I don't know.'

'Fuck! You've got bigger fish to fry than boys,' Jen put an arm around her. 'How do you feel?'

'I feel scared. Dad fucks up our lives every time he's in them. But also excited - I mean, how much easier could it be with another adult around?  
I might even be able to spend more time working on school stuff and less serving tourists.'

'Its going to be tricky which ever way it plays out. You and Bessie don't need him...he will have to fit in.'

'What if he ruins everything?'

'What if he doesn't? What does Dawson say?'

'Dawson doesn't say anything. He's been so busy chasing girls of late we haven't really had any real conversations.'

'So go talk to him now, ask him for a walk or something.'

'Ok. Thanks.'

Joey walked into the lounge to find only Jack and Pacey in there.

'Is Dawson around?' She asked.

'Wrapped around Andie,' Jack quipped and then frowned at the look on her face.

'You ok Potter?' Pacey piped up moving to stand beside her.

'No...' she shook her head and so he took her hand and led her through to the kitchen.

'It must suck to see them together...' he began but she shook her head.

'My dad...he got out this afternoon,' she let out the words in a rush. Pacey didn't say anything but pulled her to him for a protective hug, something she hadn't realized she needed.

'Well that sucks,' he whispered into her hair, 'And that's great.'

'Thats how I feel,' she said from against his chest.

'You want me to hang at yours tomorrow? You know just be there?'

'I wouldn't put you through that. Bessie and I will be like cats on hot coals.'

'Well the offer stands,' he released her and looked down at her. Joey was wrong footed when she saw his eyes snake a line from hers and down to her lips. They were standing close and she could have sworn he wanted to kiss her, except that she had it on rather good authority (graffiti on the girls bathroom walls) that no boy in his right mind would want to kiss Joey Potter. His hand moved and he pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear, his fingertips gently running over her skin. She breathed in sharply and watched again as his eyes zeroed on her lips.

'It is such a nice night,' Andie chirped as she and Dawson burst in through the back door, hand in hand. Pacey took an abrupt step back - it figured, mused Joey, it would be embarrassing to be caught in an almost compromising position with her. Not that Andie or Dawson would even assume that's what it was. Not that she was even sure. She rolled her eyes and went to join Jen.

* * *

The next day dawned clear and hot. Joey woke first and headed for the shower upstairs. She hated lingering in her pyjamas at these sorts of sleepovers. She felt that she looked like a potato. She didn't want to look like a potato and she really didn't want anyone else to think she looked like a potato. Sneaking out she didn't see Pacey watching her.

* * *

It was only eleven in the morning and it was proving to be one of the longest Saturdays of her life. Bessie had sent her to the end of the dock to shell peas - apparently her loitering was driving her sister nuts. It wasn't like Bessie was faring any better - they were both existing on short fuses as they waited for their dad to get up, for him to impact their lives once again.

'Hey Jo,' Pacey plonked onto the dock beside her and reached for a handful of peas.

'Wow Witter, I didn't think you recognized before noon on a weekend.'

'Someone woke me up, sneaking for an early shower this morning,' he teased.

'I had to get home,' she reached down and removed her flip flops and hung her feet in the creek.

'Hows the old man?'

'Still asleep,' she raised her brows unsure how that made her feel.

'I guess he must be tired.'

'Yeah...'

'Whats he plan on doing now he's home?'

'Hopefully helping Bessie out.'

'And you,' Pacey out in.

'Yeah I guess.'

'So Dawson walked Andie home today,' Pacey watched her carefully. She sighed but gave no other obvious reaction.

'My plan was a success,' she murmured.

'Why Dawson?' he asked and she knew what he meant.

'Dawson lives in a magical world...I guess I'm attracted to joining him there?' she asked rather than explained.

'I understand the appeal,' Pacey couldn't lie, Dawson was so bright eyed, so loved, so happy to create life when it didn't fit.

'But...it's never going to happen. At least he'll be happy,' she shrugged.

'And you don't deserve to be?' he looked at her in surprise.

'I deserve to be happy, sure. I just can't seem to get there.'

'Maybe now your dads home?'

'I overheard dad talking to Bessie. Asking her why she let me eat to much. Asking her what happened to me,' tears filled her eyes which she brushed away. 'I've gotta go Pace,' she grabbed at the peas and beat a retreat to the house.

* * *

Mike Potters return to society was slow. He didn't immediately seem keen to do anything. Prison had changed him and he was harder. Harder with his kids, oh he loved them, but he also seemed to resent them. The house was Bessie's and Joeys but he treated it like it was his. He didn't help out at the Icehouse, he showed little interest in Alex and even less in Joey. It was almost worse than when he was in prison, because in prison they could pretend he cared, pretend that when he was released life would be easier. The bitter pill of reality was decidedly hard to swallow, especially for Joey, whom their father seemed most angry at, or at least vented his anger at.

It was even worse when she returned to school and the rumour mill kicked into action. Everyone seemed to know about her dads release and they all had an opinion about how long it would be before he was back inside. A week passed, during which she kept her head held high and ignored it and then Dawson accosted her,

'Look Joey, we need to talk,' he rambled tugging at her elbow.

'Ok,' she rolled her eyes at his behaviour.

'So, Andie and I were at the movies, and when we came out we decided to walk the scenic route back to hers, you know?'

'Yes, that's great Dawson. I knew you guys would be perfect together.'

'Thanks for that by the way,' it suddenly occurred to Dawson. 'But that's not why I need to talk to you.'

'Ok,' she shuffled her feet and hoisted her book bag more firmly onto her shoulder.

'I wouldn't say anything unless I was sure, but I saw your dad.'

'I know he was released a week ago,' Joey frowned, Dawson had been very Andie centric but surely he had heard about the release of his best friends dad.

'Thats not what I mean, I know he was released a week ago - I thought that was good news, well until yesterday night.' Dawson seemed to be taking decidedly to much pleasure in the telling of the story.

'What did you see Dawson?' Joey cut to the chase.

'Your dad and another guy, super dodgy, trading - drugs I assume. Your dad lost it on this guy and beat him down. I'm sorry Joey,' he stared at her and she felt the blood rush to her head and that painful yet familiar sting of tears. The embarrassment, the fear, the anger, a whole jumble of emotions flared inside of her.

'Shut, the fuck up,' she said shortly, her voice calm and turned on heel and stormed down the hall.

'What the hell was that?' Pacey had arrived to see the tail end of the scene. Dawson looked solemn,

'Andie and I witnessed Joeys dad dealing again, and beating some guy up.'

'Bastard,' Pacey muttered and without another word headed after Joey.

He caught up to her outside the school.

'He told you, huh?' Joey swiped uselessly at the tears.

'I can't decide who's the bigger bastard, your dad or Dawson,' Pacey muttered darkly pulling her against him.

'Huh?' she questioned sniffing against his t-shirt.

'Your dad for doing what Dawson alleges he did, or Dawson for telling you like that in school, tsk,' he pushed her away slightly so he could look at her face. Her tears had stopped though her eyes were still suspiciously bright.

'I think it's a draw,' she smiled weakly. 'Do you think it's true?' she asked softly and Pacey just shrugged slightly. 'Maybe your dad would know?'

'I can ask if you want?' he offered and she nodded quickly.

'I hate to say it because I hate what Dawson just did, but it wouldn't be that unlikely,' she turned and began to walk, Pacey falling into step beside her.

'Why do you say that?'

'My dad...he's been mean since he got out. Not to sound whiny but especially to me. He's angry, aggressive and well...he has no interest in the business,' Joey blinked back a tear again, Pacey dropped his arm around her and pulled her close for a moment.

'You're talking to the guy who understands the mean dad thing.'

'He seems to hate me. Keeps calling me ugly...' Joey turned her face away from him.

'Joey,' Pacey stopped walking and turned her to face him. 'Look at me,' reluctantly she raised her eyes to his, 'whatever your dads problem is, whatever my dads problem is, they're the idiots. You never have been and never will be ugly, so whatever the fuck he says, your dad is an idiot. A complete and utter tool. You are beautiful. Not just pretty, or cute, or ok, but beautiful,' Pacey spoke quietly but intently, his eyes fixed on hers. She didn't know what to say to him. He seemed sincere which shocked her, but also made her skin flush and her heart hammer.

'You don't mean that,' she stuttered but he just stared at her, his eyes flicking to her lips, a gesture she again took to mean he was thinking of kissing her.

'I like you Joey,' he said instead, 'you make me laugh, you're kind, you're feisty, and you're beautiful,' and then he leant down and pressed his lips to hers, a gentle kiss to begin before he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her harder, his tongue seeking entrance to her mouth. Though surprised, Joey responded in kind, her body pressing to his, enjoying the feel of him. She couldn't say when it had happened but she'd begun to find Pacey attractive. Maybe it was that he noticed her, that he was kind to her. Sure he'd argue with her but he wouldn't let anyone make fun of her. He seemed to protect her, and he was right, they did make each other laugh. Whenever it had happened, she couldn't deny the surge of energy that seemed to pass through her as he kissed her, the need for him electrifying every cell of her being. She wanted him to touch her and she wanted to touch him.

Pacey broke the kiss and looked at her, breathing heavily, his arms still wrapped around her.

'Sorry...can't seem to stop thinking about doing that I guess I got carried away,' he smiled sheepishly.

'Its ok,' she just stared at him, and then he was kissing her again, a more passionate, desperate kiss, his hand grabbing her ass, her side, running over her. She gasped and he groaned as he pressed his hard on against her.

'You're fucking gorgeous,' he groaned again and she smiled into his kiss,

'And you have a potty mouth,' she teased and he laughed.

'I can't seem to think enough to control that,' he murmured the low rumble of his voice turning her on even more.

'Hmmm, whys that?' and she instinctively moved her body against his, causing him to moan into the warmth of her neck.

'Would you go out with me Friday?' he kissed the words into her skin.

'Study session at the Icehouse Friday,' she reminded him moving a shy hand to his strong behind.

'Saturday then, one day soon, please,' he moved against her creating a delectable friction. She moaned and nodded,

'Yes.'

'Its a date then,' he wanted there to be no mistake.

'Its a date,' she agreed.

'Do you want to come see my dad with me?' he asked and then kissed her ear causing her to grip him tighter.

'No...no, I'm meant to go home.'

'Shame,' he grumbled and kissed her properly again.

* * *

'Where the hell have you been?' Joeys dad was sat at the table, clearly two sheets to the wind if the empties were anything to go by.

'I was chatting to Pacey - we're doing an assignment together.'

'As in Pacey Witter?' Mike frowned.

'Dad, there's only one Pacey,' Joey dropped her bag by the front door.

'He's Sheriff Witters son, though?'

'Yes dad - we've been friends since kindergarten.'

'Witter was responsible for me going to prison,' Mike glowered at his daughter.

'Actually dad, you were responsible,' she held her head high.

'Don't you dare talk to me like that,' he stood up and smashed his hand down on the table. 'And stay away from that boy. I'll call the school and tell them myself, but there is no way I want you hanging out with the kid of the man responsible for my incarceration. It doesn't look right. Your loyalty should be to me.'

'You can't be serious?' Joey just stood with her jaw dropped. When she pictured her father, it wasn't this man in front of her. Maybe Dawson was right. It wouldn't be hard to imagine this man beating someone up - he looked like he wanted to hit her.

'The hell I'm serious,' he moved to stand in front of her.

'But he's my friend?' she shook her head.

'And I'm your father.'

'He's been there for me for the last four years,' she frowned.

'And I would have been here if not for his bastard father,' Mike was now seriously angry but it didn't occur to Joey to worry. Her father had been bad to their mom and a criminal but he'd never hurt either any of them.

'He did his job, you were the one that broke the law,' she was angry too.

'Stop being a little shit - I'm your father, you can't speak to me that way,' he was close to her now and had she known the signs she'd have been able to read them.

'You may be my father biologically, but you haven't been a father,' she growled at him and he hit her, a full on fist to the side of the face, the pain instantaneous and blinding. She cried out without meaning to, stars filling her eyes, her hands going to her wounded jaw. She felt liquid dripping down her face and realized he'd broken the skin.

'See what you made me do?' her dad growled at her.

'I didn't make you do anything,' she defended, 'you did it. You didn't have to but you did,' she yelled.

'Shut up,' he hit her again and for the first time in her life she thought to be scared for her physical safety.

'I'm not going to shut up. You can't change the past just by insisting,' she fought back nausea at the pain.

'I said shut up,' he hit her again and this time she fell to the floor, 'I'm your dad and you do as I say,' he seemed to think he'd won.

'No,' she insisted and he turned and kicked her,

'You fat little bitch,' he sneered, 'who cares what the fuck you think?' Mike turned and headed out to the porch grabbing a beer from the fridge.

Joey lay on the floor, she was pretty sure a rib was broken and her face was a mess, at least a bloody one if she was lucky and nothing was dislocated or broken. The pain was severe. He hadn't held back, she was sure of that, especially when she moved to sit and the blood fell onto her shirt. Whatever she did she knew she couldn't stay where she was. Grabbing a tea towel she swiped ineffectually at the floor - there seemed to be an awful lot of blood, but then she'd heard that head wounds were bleeders. Giving up she pressed it against her face and wondered where to go. Her first thought was Bessie but she wasn't sure she'd be able to take the pain this would cause her big sister. Bessie would be devastated. Dawson was a definite no no. She felt no draw to go to the Leerys. She thought of Pacey, of his soft assertions that she was beautiful, and the first tears burned her eyes. She would hate for him to see her so weak and hurt. Jen felt too near Dawson, and Jack - well Andie was at Jacks. That didn't leave anywhere to go. She dragged herself out the back of the house, away from her dad and headed to the dock where she got into her row boat and allowed it to drift in the creek. Anywhere was better than home.

She must have passed out because when she came to it was dark and she wasn't sure where she was. It was too dark to visualize where on the creek she was. She was pretty sure she'd made a mistake going to her rowboat and that she should have headed to the hospital. The pain in her ribs was making it hard to breathe and she could still feel wet blood on the wound from her head. She lay back.

* * *

The rising sun roused her again and she realized she was fairly near Dawson and Jen's houses. She didn't want to go there but it occurred to her that Doug lived nearby and she could probably use Doug's help.

She pulled the hood of her jacket over her head and stumbled up the street. It could only be five am and the streets were deserted. She wasn't sure she could make it, until at last she saw his cruiser parked out front. The implications of his profession and the impact her visit would cause made her hesitate, but as she saw stars again she realized it was a choice between going to Doug or being found half dead on the street. She made her way to his apartment block and pressed his buzzer. There was no response, so she pressed it and held it down for longer. She waited.

'Yeah?' Doug's sleepy voice filtered through the speaker.

'Help me,' she was surprised at the tears that burst into her eyes and then the world went black.

When she managed to crank her eyes open Doug was leaning over her, his face a mask of horror,

'I guessed that I looked bad...' she attempted.

'Shhh, its ok Joey, an ambulance will be here soon,' he reassured her, and then turned at a sound behind him. 'Pacey go back inside,' he said firmly.

'Whats going on?' Pacey's voice made her want to disappear. She hadn't thought that he might be with Doug.

'I said to go inside,' Doug insisted and then Pacey was there, kneeling beside her, his hand holding hers.

'Did your dad do this?' Pacey just knew it was him.

'Yeah...he said we couldn't be friends...he said...'

'Shhh, don't talk,' Pacey put his hand to his lips and kissed it.

'Her father did this?' Doug looked furious. 'Dawson saw dad yesterday - said he'd seen Potter dealing, and beating someone up... but...' Doug trailed off.

'Bessie,' Joey attempted.

'I'll call her,' Doug said but Joey began to cry,

'No, it'll hurt her, she mustn't know, please.'

'Joey, she needs to know, you're hurt pretty bad.'

'It will be ok,' Pacey told her and then the ambulance was there and the two brothers were pushed aside as they began attending to Joey.

* * *

Joeys wounds were bad but not as bad as they could have been. Her cheek was badly bruised, she had a concussion, a fractured rib and further bruising to the face and head, as well as a cut that required stitches. The wounds to her soul ran a little deeper. Her stomach quenched in nervous anxiety constantly and she felt lonely. No one had even realized she was missing, that much she had gathered from Bessie. Bessie had arrived home, not even noticed the mess of blood near the table and been told that Joey was in her room. They were both devastated that she hadn't checked. Beyond Bessie Joey refused to see anyone during her three days in the hospital. She also refused to eat and she barely talked. She looked relieved when Doug and Sheriff Witter told her her dad had been arrested and refused bail, but she didn't say anything just stared at the small cut on her hand that she must have sustained when she fell, or when she passed out one of the numerous times.

Her friends tried to see her. Jen, jack and of course Pacey were particularly persistent but she wouldn't or couldn't bare to see them. Even Dawson tried many times, the best friend card firmly in his pocket, guilt in his heart.

She was released after three days with instructions for Bessie to bring her back if she continued to refuse food and so Joey ate. Small amounts of food, her eyes vacant and sad. She was quiet but not sullen and it was hard. Hard for Bessie and hard for Bodie who returned immediately to be with his family, despite the financial hardship it might cause.

Joey wouldn't go to school but spent all day studying before heading to sit on the dock in quiet contemplation. She asked Bessie to turn her friends away claiming she needed more time. When the Icehouse burned to the ground and rumour had it that her fathers cohorts were to blame she stopped eating again. When Bessie threatened to return her to the hospital she ate a little, talked less and didn't smile at all. A week after her release from hospital Pacey found her on her dock. He'd had to do some fast talking to get past Bodie but it was worth it just to see her.

'I wish you would go,' she sighed as he sat beside her.

'I thought I told you that I like you...' he rested his hand beside hers.

'How can you like me? I mean look at me?' she gestured to her vulgar bruises, the harsh cut and her body in general.

'Joey, I like you because you're you. You know, the whole you make me laugh, you're feisty...all of that.'

'I don't know whether I'll make anyone laugh again,' she continued to stare at the water. 'I have this feeling inside of me Pace,' she finally turned to look at him and he realized how much weight she'd lost, how tired she looked, 'it scares me. I feel like I may never be happy again.'

'What your dad did to you was unforgivable, Jo,' he whispered, 'it was cruel and vicious and utterly unforgivable.'

'And it can't be undone,' she turned her head back to the water.

'Neither can me liking you,' he said simply.

'I just don't understand it. Why?' she could hear the words, but she doubted the sincerity.

'Do you want to know when I first fancied you? Is that it?' Pacey's voice was light, 'fine. You were 5 years old and you were playing with Dawson and all I wanted in the world was for you to play with me so I tugged your braid. My god, the earful you gave me, the foot stomping - I was a goner.'

'Pacey,' she complained but there was a small lift at the corner of her mouth which encouraged him.

'My adoration was cemented by your utter indifference. You were all about Dawson and I was all about you, only I was smart. I decided to play you at your own game and so I pretended I didn't care at all.'

'I always knew you cared,' she bumped her shoulder against his.

'Well yeah I sucked when it came to the big stuff - it hurt to see you hurt, but the little stuff - I could give as good as I got. Do you have any idea how much I wanted to go in Jen's closet with you?'

'How much?' she gave him a small smile, her eyes looking at him.

'Enough to bribe Jack,' he admitted. 'I thought if I could just kiss you, make you see how gorgeous I find you, you'd see yourself the same way and then maybe see me a little better.'

'Really?' she bit her bottom lip.

'Jeez Joey, even that - you biting your goddamn lip turns me on,' he growled.

'No,' she laughed and shook her head, 'I don't believe you.'

'I can prove it,' he waggled his eyebrows.

'How?' she asked in a small voice and he rolled his eyes and looked down at his lap. Shyly she gave him her hand,

'Prove it then,' she looked almost like herself again, so Pacey moved her hand to his hard on, proving that she really did turn him on. She laughed and took her hand back,

'Wow - you're easy to please,' she teased and he grinned.

'When it comes to you,' he was cavalier.

'So how did you sneak past Bodie?' she asked.

'I'm a smooth talker Potter,' he lifted his little finger and put it down on hers.

'Hmmm, can't say I've ever noticed,' she was flirting, god he was relieved to hear her flirting.

'Thats because you've always been strangely immune to my charm.'

'Oh, it's charm you've got now as well is it?' she smiled.

'Oodles of the stuff,' he shifted a little closer to her as silence fell. 'Does it hurt?' he asked and she shrugged,

'Not so much any more.' He leant over a placed a kiss on the bruise and she felt herself blush.

'I wish that made it all better,' he frowned at the water.

'It doesn't make it worse,' she turned his hand over and put hers in it.

'You owe me a date Potter,' he said at length and she nodded,

'I know Pace, but just not yet.'

'You know no one thinks badly of you,' he attempted but she rolled her eyes,

'Sorry Pace, that won't work on me. I've been subjected to this towns gossip and "support" too many times. Maybe if it was just this,' she gestured to her bruises, 'but the Icehouse burning down, dads arrest - all of it together, I know what they'll say.'

'You never seemed like it got you down,' he said carefully.

'But it always has,' she admitted.

'Ok, of course it has, I mean that's true, but you have friends...you have me. We're all there for you and fuck what the town simpletons say. You are strong Joey. Stronger than the rest of us and I know, I truly know that you have it in you to face down people with smaller minds and prospects than you.'

'I'll think about it,' she conceded and leant her head carefully on his shoulder. Turning he kissed her hair softly.

* * *

When Pacey returned the next day after school Bessie and Bodie welcomed him enthusiastically.

'You, Pacey Witter, are my hero,' Bessie pulled him into a huge hug.

'Joey said she'd think about going back to school next week and she actually smiled at Alex.'

'So I don't need to talk my way to seeing her?' Pacey asked and Bessie shook her head,

'She said, and I quote, "if Pacey turns up, I guess I'll see him."'

'Wow, she was enthusiastic,' Pacey murmured wryly but he smiled and headed to the dock.

Joey looked up and smiled at him,

'You came back,' as if she had expected him to stay away.

'Well of course little girl,' he dropped to the dock beside her and took her hand, 'I need you back at school. Don't get me wrong, I like our friends - particularly Jack and Jen at the moment, who are all kinds of cute together even though I think Jack is on the verge of coming out... Anyway I digress - they're all great except that Dawson needs to stop being quite so Dawson, Andie is really rather screechy, Jack just needs to admit who he is and Jen...well she and I are just kind of free floaters without you there to bitch at us.'

'I don't bitch at you,' Joey complained but she was smiling, 'I rag on you both.'

'Which apparently we thoroughly enjoy.'

'Haha.'

'Andie and Jen - they're not really clicking. You and Jen? You're good.'

'And you and me?'

'Well, I just like being around you whether you're being mean or kissing me. Proximity is good.'

'Proximity is good,' she agreed and shuffled a little nearer to him.

'I think my charm is beginning to work,' he grinned.

'Its not just charm,' Joey turned and kissed his cheek, 'you're probably the nicest guy I've ever met.'

'Now don't go saying things like that Potter,' he turned towards her.

'Why not? It's true.'

'Because then I have to kiss you,' he brushed a thumb softly down her bruised jawline.

'And having to kiss me is a bad thing?' she found her eyes drawn to his lips this time.

'Oh no, not a bad thing at all - just wasn't sure you'd let me.'

'Tell you what,' she edged closer to him, 'how about I kiss you?' and mindful of her bruised face she gently placed her lips to his. His arms wrapped around her and he tugged her with soft hands bringing her to him, lifting her until she was sat on his lap, not caring that she would feel how much he desired her. 'I really like kissing you,' she breathed into the kiss and he moaned his agreement his hands tracking over her butt and up her sides, his more courageous right hand venturing to the edge of her shirt and floating across the skin exposed there. 'No don't,' she pushed at his hand.

'I'm sorry,' he gasped and immediately withdrew his hands and stopped kissing her, 'I wouldn't...not if you don't want me to.'

'I want you too Pace, I really want you to,' she looked at him from under heavy lids. 'But I'm...I'm not nice...you won't like it...I like you liking me,' she attempted to explain but he just looked confused. 'I'm not like Jen, or Andie, or Miss Jacobs Pace,' she tried again, 'I have extra...' she didn't want to use the word fat but it was clear that was what she meant.

Pacey stared at her, his eyes dilated, his body tight with desire for her and he put both hands to her waist where he gently squeezed,

'I love this,' he pushed her carefully off his lap and then lowered his head to her stomach and gave her a sloppy kiss. 'You turn me on. Every little bit of you,' he kissed her stomach again, 'this bit included.'

'I'm fat Pacey,' there, she'd said it.

'So what if you have a few extra pounds? You're not fat Joey and even if you were I'd still fancy the pants off of you.' He ran his hands over her stomach, gently over her ribs and brushed against the underside of her bra and then did it in reverse, his hands lingering at her waist. Her breathing deepened.

'You make me feel...special. I'm nothing special Pacey.'

'I hate your damn dad, and stupid Dawson and the idiots at school. You're a freaking goddess and you have no idea,' he then proceeded to kiss her again and thoroughly, pushing aside the cup of her bra and feeling all of her that he wanted.

'Pacey,' she moaned into his kiss and this time he pulled her onto him so she was straddling his lap, his hard on pressed between her legs in a delectable manner, especially when she couldn't help but move against him, the sensation too divine.

'Dinner,' Bodie's shout from the house scared Pacey half to death and whilst he didn't throw her off him he certainly halted what he was doing, hastily withdrawing his hand from her chest and flicking the cup back up to cover her boob.

'You're not scared of Bodie are you?' she teased and rocked her body against his. He groaned and stilled her hips with his large hands.

'You're killing me Jo, I want you so bad, but being discovered like this,' he gestured between them, 'by either Bodie or your sister terrifies the crap out of me,' he admitted and she laughed, a sound that carried up to the house and halted Bodie who was walking down to yell again that it was dinner.

'You should be terrified,' Joey agreed and kissed his nose.

'Fickle mistress,' he chided.

* * *

Joey returned to school three weeks after her father beat her, two weeks and six days after he was rearrested and two weeks and three days after her family business was burnt to the ground. She walked in with her head held high, twenty pounds lighter, bruising still visible but she didn't care what anybody had to say, in fact she was fully willing to stick it to them. Pacey offered to pick her up but she'd refused. The bastards of Capeside High needed to know she could take it - with or without her gorgeous boyfriend. And he was her boyfriend, she realized that now.

When Chris Wolfe whistled at her and shouted,

'Looking good,' in her general direction she frowned. When a couple of members of the football team followed suit her frown grew.

It was only when she approached a group of girls that she heard the nasty words and saw the pointing fingers that she expected but she was able to glare at them.

'You can say it to my face,' she growled and then stalked down to her locker where Pacey was stood, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, 'let them chew on that,' she smirked and his laugh made his chest rumble and his kiss tickle. The group of girls broke into furious chatter.

'I'm loving this new, sassy, sexy, stick it to them Joey Potter,' he pressed her against her locker and kissed her fading bruises.

'I think this was always me you've just given me the confidence to express it.'

'I have to say the Joey I fell for was always sassy and very sexy.'

'And is the new me still sexy?'

'Incredibly so,' he kissed her ear loving the way she squirmed.

'Is that Pacey?' they both heard Dawson rather than saw him.

'And Joey,' Jen did a ridiculously girly scream, one she would have been embarrassed about if she wasn't so pleased to see her friend. 'Oh my god, look at you,' she hugged her tightly, running a light hand across her cheek and then putting her hands on her waist, 'you must have dropped like 25 pounds, not that that matters. But are you ok? You look amazing...and you and Pacey...'

'And breathe Jen,' Joey laughed.

'You're ok?' Jen asked.

'Getting there,' Joey spoke softly to her friends who were gathered around her.

'You look... amazing,' Dawson stared at her and Pacey rolled his eyes.

'She's always looked amazing,' he pointed out,

'I just meant...after everything...after all that's happened,' Dawson glared at Pacey, but Joey clung tight to his hand and that was all he cared about.

'Its good to see you Jo,' Jack gave her shoulder a squeeze.

'And to see you with Pacey,' Andie bobbed up and down rocking from the heels to the balls of her feet.

'You and Pacey?' Dawson squinted at them both and this time Joey rolled her eyes.

'Yes me and Pacey,' she moved their entwined hands in front of Dawson.

'Since when?' Dawson continued to wear a mask of confusion.

'About a month ago,' Pacey squeezed her hands.

'I don't understand,' Dawson looked from one to the other with a wounded expression and Joey got mad.

'Correct me if I'm wrong but my dad beats me so bad I'm hospitalized, he's arrested for that and for crimes you witnessed, his associates burn my families livelihood to the ground and you want to stand in front of me with a hurt look and confusion because I'm with Pacey? What the hell don't you get? Pacey is fucking awesome, like a truly good person and he's been there for me.'

'Pacey?' Dawson didn't mean to scoff it but he did.

'Thanks man,' Pacey chuckled.

'What the hell is so unbelievable about me and Pacey?' she glared at him.

'You have to admit it Joey - you get all thin and hot and suddenly Pacey is all over you?' Dawson ran out of words at that point realizing he had probably gone to far.

'So what was I before? Fat? Ugly? No one would fancy Joey Potter, criminals kid with a weight problem. I'm the same person and let me tell you something, Pacey does fancy me.'

'He really does,' Pacey added unnecessarily resting his arm casually and a little possessively across her shoulders.

'Now,' the word slipped out before Andie could stop it.

'I cannot believe you just said that,' Pacey shook his head, anger vibrating from every atom of his body.

'It is kind of true,' Dawson defended his girlfriend.

'Pacey and I have been together for a month. A month ago I was twenty pounds heavier and he still wanted me,' Joey glared at them, 'you know I expected this from all of them,' she gestured to the school, 'but from my friends? I didn't expect it from you. I'm the same person I've always been, but it seems only Pacey, Jen and Jack can see that.'

* * *

Pacey got out a couple of movies, cooked a pizza and snuggled on the couch with his girlfriend. They didn't really even make a pretence at watching the movies as they lay together on the couch kissing. She wondered if she would ever tire of kissing him and when he moved against her it occurred to her she might want something more than kissing.

'I could do this forever,' Pacey snuck his face down the front of her shirt and kissed the tops of her boobs.

'Could you do it upstairs with a few less clothes on?' she asked and laughed at his shocked expression, 'I'm not saying sex but less in the way. Please?'

'Now that is a request I can get behind,' he chuckled and pulled her from the couch and led her upstairs to his small, over cluttered room, shutting the door and pressing her against it. Edging his fingers under her shirt he lifted it up, 'this can go,' he nodded wisely his hands greedily returning to her exposed flesh once the shirt was gone. He knocked one of her bra straps down her shoulder and then the other and smiled at her making her laugh. 'How to make things easy for me Potter,' he grinned widely at the front fastening bra and moved his fingers slowly and cautiously to the snap, giving it a flick and allowing her to spill out, 'you're so beautiful,' he looked at her appreciatively until she flushed and he moved his hands over her exploring the uncharted territory, working out how to touch her and make her gasp his name - the worlds most erotic sound.

'I want you wearing less,' she moaned pushing at his t-shirt, running her hands up under it, 'a lot less,' she pushed it up and over his head and then pressed her half naked self against him revelling in the delicious feel of his skin against hers. Pacey groaned, a sound full of desire and she loved him for it. Loved him for making her feel like she was worth something to somebody. 'Less,' she insisted again and her hand reached for this belt buckle which she made swift work of before pushing at his jeans until his very hard cock pressed against her through his boxers.

His hands moved to her skirt and he smirked, 'only fair,' before pushing it off of her, 'gorgeous girl,' he ran his hands over her thighs, shaping her hips, tracing her chest before pulling her on top of him on the bed, everything aligned just so.

'I really want you,' her breathing was heavy and she rubbed herself against him.

'God Jo,' he flipped them over and ran his hand over her stomach and pressed against the sodden material of her panties his hips moving involuntarily against her leg. His finger nudged the material aside and he groaned as he moved his hand between her legs, pressing his thumb in just the right way, loving the way she eventually came, hard and noisily.

'More,' she begged and pushed at his boxers.

'Jo, I'm trying to be good here,' he stopped her hand.

'I don't want you to be good, I want you inside of me. Please,' she smiled as he hissed when her fingers made contact with him as she pushed at his boxers. Pacey didn't need asking twice and pushed at her panties before rummaging in the draw of his beside cabinet for a condom.

'I don't want to hurt you,' he hovered over her but she kissed away his worry and tilted her hips up so he slipped a little ways into her,

'I said, I want you inside of me,' she tilted further until he could bare it no longer and pushed into her. She cried out, half in pain and half in delight at the feel of him in her. 'Again,' she begged, so he moved again as she wrapped her legs around him and bit the skin at his shoulder, 'that feels so good,' she whimpered and so he moved in deeper pressing against her clit. He wanted to make her come, more than anything he'd ever wanted but knew he wouldn't last much longer. She was beginning to go and so tilted in the way Tamara had taught him and she grabbed at his shoulder and cried out. She laughed. He didn't know girls did that but she was laughing and as she pressed him still closer with her legs he came, an extreme orgasm that had him practically passed out on top of her.

'Oh how I love you,' he pressed kisses to the side of her neck very aware that he was still inside of her.

'Hmmmmm,' she smiled peacefully, 'I'll love you forever if you can keep doing that to me.'

'I could be persuaded,' he chuckled carefully moving out of her and taking care of the condom before returned to the bed and drawing her to him. 'I do love you you know,' he pulled the cover over them.

'Yeah...I know,' she grinned.

'Mistress of mean,' he grumbled.

'Actually I do know and I've never known something like that before, but with you I really know. You make me feel good, really good and yeah, I love you. Not too. Not because you love me, I love you because you have a very beautiful heart,' she lowered her lips to kiss his chest.

'You're gonna make me blush,' Pacey grinned.

'I'm being a little cheesy I agree.'

'I don't care as long as its true,' he tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

'It's true.'

'When I saw you...at Doug's that morning...I nearly lost it. I've been working hard this year Jo, and I'm going to keep working hard. If you can I'd love for you to help me. You see I want to go to college in whatever town your in. Not to pressure you - I mean I know life takes us on a journey of its own invention, but I do love you. When I saw you bloody and broken, I realized how much. Even if we're not together for ever, and I know 18 is young but I hope we are, but if we're not, well you're my best friend and I'd like for us to always be close.'

'I'd like that,' she said simply and smiled.

'The always be close bit, or the whole thing?' Pacey smiled too.

'The whole thing,' she smirked.

'Good,' he gave her a long kiss. 'So you realize the whole town is abuzz with this? You and I? Pops is getting grief from the inferiors over the sheriffs son and the convicts daughter,' he laughed at her expression.

'You are kidding?'

'Nope,' he shook his head.

'But your dad doesn't have a problem with it?' a small frown creased her forehead.

'Nah, he refuses to go all Romeo and Juliet about it - something about not wanting to see us sacrifice ourselves - he was actually kind of funny and supportive - he must really like you! And Doug, I think if he had his way I'd marry you tomorrow. I'm surprised that the men in my family are such romantics.'

'I'm not,' she kissed his chin.

'You missed,' he kissed her lips.

'Mmmmmm.'


End file.
